Talk:Flash Nova
Not very good at editing, but I picked up this weaponskill as Level 78 White Mage with 292 skill (Prudence Torque & 8/8 Merits), therefore leading me to believe it is available at 290, and not the common 300. I'm also speculating it is also available to PLDs (at least), as shown in the weaponskill video posted prior to the update, but I won't post that just yet until I get my PLD up. --Thundermelon 01:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thundermelon, this being 290 is not too likely, as far as I am aware weapon skills nornmally cannot be learnt early via merits and gear. Meaning the effects of your prudence Torque and 8 merits being 23 (7+16) skill points should be discounted leaving you with a skill of 269. A logical conclusion is that its learnt somewhere between 250 and 265,l eaning more towards 265 as a whm's club skill is 55 @ lv75--Silvermane1980 03:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :This would make a bit more sense (but not much else) if I was level 75 (caps natively at 269 for WHM's B+ Club rating), but I did state I was 78. I already had a higher skill as I leveled, because I capped out my PLD's Club skill, at 75, which rates at A-. If it were 250-265... would've had it as the update came around. There are many reports on other new weaponskill pages that gear/merits contribute to unlocking. --Thundermelon 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Of course weaponskills can be used normally through merits, its why a MNK with 1 Hand-to-hand merit can use Raging Fists at Lv40. It won't say in your log you learned it, but it will be usable, and in your WS list. Orenwald 20:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure he was just confusing it with the 70-71 Trial WSes, where base skill and level actually mattered in getting the quest/weapon skill. --Thundermelon 14:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) My natural club skill is 270 (286 with merits) currently at 78 (uncapped just yet) and no Flash Nova yet. 290 has been reported for other jobs' Weaponskills (GS, Archery, etc), so why not Club too? :) Will edit again upon reaching 290 (incl merits). And I thought you can learn WSes early via merits, which is why people often skillup and merit weapons on other jobs so that they may use them earlier on another job than they would naturally be able to? And it has been proven that gear skill+ counts towards these -- a friend of mine at 75 with full GK merits and torque and Bushinomimi had Ageha since ti put him at 300+ -- unequip Torque, no more Ageha :) Edit: Confirmed at 290. Just got it ;P 274 natural, 290 merited. --Kyarutaru 7/1/2010 I've had this WS for a few days now, can confirm the above statement. Gained at 290 skill (274 +16 combat merits), had to zone for it to appear in my WS box. Relatively new to the wiki so I'd prefer not to mess with it, although, these are my findings so far: Does not stack with Sneak or Trick Attack. (Done in campaign) Flash Duration seems to be approximately ~10-12 seconds at 100% TP. Flash duration/process does not appear to be increased by WSing infront of the mob. Flash Process rate at 100% TP seems rather high. Casting Flash(spell) after using Flash nova seems gives the 'X's Flash had no effect on the Y.' I'd assume that means that it works similarly to flash, in that the newer one cannot overwrite the previous one. Various gear trials testing for modifiers {Target is Wild Rabbit, level 1, E_Ronfaure, Weapon is Purgatory Mace DMG 41} Trial 1 : Naked 73STR 58INT 0MAB 78MND 334ATK 102%TP Flashnova 208 208 208 208 208 208 208 208 208 208 Trial 2 : General Gear 78STR 63INT 0MAB 103MND 353ATK 102%TP Flashnova 220 220 220 220 220 220 220 220 220 220 Trial 3 : More MND gear 75STR 63INT 0MAB 123MND 351ATK 102%TP Flashnova 229 229 229 229 229 229 229 229 Missed 229 CONCLUSION : MND appears to effect damage roughly by a 2MND:1DMG Ratio, unknown if it effects flash duration or potency. Trial 4 : More STR gear 95STR 60INT 0MAB 82MND 355ATK 102%TP Flashnova 217 217 217 217 217 217 217 217 217 217 CONCLUSION : STR does not appear to be a modifer of Flash Nova. -3 damage (comparison to Trial 2) might be caused by the difference in INT or MND. Trial 5 : More INT gear 72STR 75INT 0MAB 84MND 334ATK 102%TP Flashnova 210 210 210 210 210 210 210 210 210 210 CONCLUSION : INT does not appear to be a modifier. -2 dmg (comparison to Trial 1) could be marked as the difference of 6MND between the 2 gearsets. Unless there is a specific cap on the difference on INT between self and target mob. Requires more testing. Current things I'm aiming on testing: If MAB has an effect on Flash Nova's damage. If Flash DURATION or POTENCY is increased by TP. If Flash effect from WS overwrites, stacks or is negated by casting Flash(spell) before or after WS. Enmity generation from this WS. -- unsigned Looking at the above results, I'd say that STR DOES make a difference... 3 less daamge between Trial 2 and Trial 4 despite the MND dropping by 21 (and as stated, 2MND = ~1DMG) would have left the damage at ~10 less damage, so the +17 STR must have added the extra 7. -- Babekeke 19:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Based upon your tests it would seem that the modifiers are MND:50% STR:30%, I'm going to go ahead and put it on the front page, with a veri tag Sanjuro asura 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Done some testing on this: Attack Based: 90STR 86INT 93INT 0MAB 438Attack = 402 damage MND Based: 75STR 95INT 140MND 0MAB 381Attack = 426 damage INT Based: 75STR 136INT 105MND 5MAB 388Attack = 418 damage STR Based: 106STR 81INT 93MND 0MAB 420Attack = 414 damage MND/MAB Based: 70STR 100INT 109MND 35MAB 393Attack = 542 damage INT/MAB Based: 68STR 127INT 98MND 35MAB 384Attack = 526 damage STR/MAB Based: 87STR 92INT 82MND 35MAB 408Attack = 529 damage Concluded that modifiers are MND and MAB, amounts are up for debate. User:Alkimi 13:53, October 10, 2010 Level 85 Blue Mage and Warrior Club Skill With the new update B- weapon skill rating caps at 295 at lvl 85 has anyone been able to confirm if bluemage and warrior can use this weaponskill? I would check myself but my skills still hanging around 212 :/ Zetsugan 16:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Abyssea Flash Nova I've heard of WHM using this as the top WS for brewing, but does anyone have some numbers to help demystify this some? I don't have Atma of the Holy Mountain, or Atma of the Beyond yet, but I've done Flash Nova with a few different atma setups and I can't get anything higher than roughly 650 damage (havn't been confident enough to try brewing yet). Just using a refresh atma set Minikin/Ambition/FullMoon I can hit 650 flash nova, although it is somewhat random anywhere from 300 up. I was excited to see that MAB was a large modifier, but I went out and tried Ultimate/FullMoon/BayingMoon which is +90 MAB along with my own equip set for additional MND+42/MAB+16... but I only got around 650 again;; Is there something I am missing here? Can anyone else provide some avg numbers for Flash Nova in abyssea and the atma used? Even numbers with brew would be helpful. I'm gonna try it out some more and be a bit more specific about mob/numbers/stats when I have some time. I havn't looked much into how modifiers effect WS specifically, maybe I'm missing some fundamental concept? If anyone can help me out, I'd really appreciate it. Photo Proof 16:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC)